1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tools for aligning vortex flow meters between flanges on fluid pipes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, an alignment tool provided by Foxboro has two right angled sections slidably mounted on each other with holes through the ends thereof. The ends are rectangular in shape with the two downward corners cut off at 45 angles of different lengths. Two tools are supplied with the flow meter to properly align the flow meter bore with the inside diameter of the adjacent piping. They establish a predetermined spacing between the mounting studs or bolts and the outside diameter of the flow meter body. It is necessary that the studs or bolts be of the proper diameter to establish alignment. The bore of the flow meter and inside diameter of the adjacent piping must be aligned within 1.5 millimeters. With the 45.degree. cutouts, each alignment tool has five sides. When positioning the tools to tighten the flange studs or bolts, the correct side must be held against the outside diameter of the flow meter body for the flow meter size involved. A disadvantage of this type of tool is that it must be removed from the meter after alignment, and in service in the field the tool may become lost so that future alignment is not facilitated. The tool is also relatively complex compared with the simple tool of the subject disclosure.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, it is an object to provide a new and improved alignment tool and method of aligning a vortex meter.
Another object is to provide such a tool which may remain with the meter in service to be available for subsequent alignment.